


Déjame llorar

by LectoraEspacial



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, alta redacción, argentina au!, no sé qué estoy haciendo, todo piola?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectoraEspacial/pseuds/LectoraEspacial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>perdón, no tenía ganas de corregir los errores. grasias a marcia x la inspirasion i x aser este suenio posivle k desirt mi bida....</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard estaba ahí, con el reflector pegándole en toda la cara quemándole la córnea. Había esperado este momento toda su vida y estaba demasiado nervioso. Le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía la guitarra, y ahí fue el momento que se dio cuenta; no sabía tocar un carajo. 

Saber sabía pero era pésimo, y su repertorio mal preparado con canciones de Ricardo Montaner no le ayudaba lo suficiente. Miro más allá hasta donde el reflector se lo permitía y vio a su hermano sentado con su remera de minecraft haciéndole el aguante. Mikey, el pequeño Mikey su fiel hermano que lo miraba con cara de “apuratepelotudoquemequieroiramicasa”. 

Entonces, junto valor y empezó a tocar. A los pocos segundos de la introducción toda desafinada porque el boludo no sabía afinar la guitarra tampoco empezó a cantar

-Cuánto vacío hay en esta habitación- canto Gerard profundamente mirando al público que era bastante, para ser un bar de esos que te venden alcohol barato y que te tenías que sentar en una silla de madera toda astillada que te pinchabas el culo.

Gerard vio como un pibe bajito –que estaba extremadamente bueno, debería aclarar- se sentaba al lado de su hermano con un cigarro entre las manos como diciendo “soy muy punk rock para esto”. Y a Gerard le gusto. 

-Cuántas caricias perdidas en mi diván cuánto reclamo a dios mismo que ya no estás- canto más fuerte mirándolo fijamente. Había visto mal o le había ¿guiñado un ojo? Nah, no podía ser si Gerard tenía menos levante que la remera de Mikey.

Después de un par de canciones más fue directo a donde estaba su hermano aprovechando que el enano se había ido a lo que parecía fue al baño

-Y ¿cómo estuve?- le pregunto Gerard orgulloso  
-La guitarra sonaba para la mierda- le dijo Mikey burlándose  
-Gracias tu bajo suena peor  
-El bajo no es lo único que suena mal  
-eso no tiene sentido, che ¿conoces al pibe bajito ese que estaba al lado tuyo hace un rato?  
-sí, no.. bueno, te vi como lo mirabas, te va a caer bien. Se llama Frank.  
-te haces el social ahora- lo codeo disimuladamente gerard  
-callate si yo tengo más amigos que vos  
-todo piola?- dijo Frank apareciendo entre los hermanos, Mikey soltó una risita y Gerard se dio cuenta.

Frank era turro.


	2. One Last Time

-ahre y que música ecucha vo´?- le pregunto frank con una birra en la mano.  
Después de una incómoda presentación de parte de su hermano Mikey, gerard estaba más que sorprendido, frank era simpático, muy simpático. Incluso les había invitado una cerveza, pero su hermano menor se fue con la excusa de que tenía tarea para el lunes. En realidad, no era tan mentira, si Mikey era un traga, pero también había sido intencional.  
Mikey no estaba de humor para quedarse a hacerle el aguante a su hermano mayor en ese bar/boliche poronga. Se quería ir a su casa a jugar minecraft y de paso le hacía un favor a su hermano con el pibe ese.  
-me gusta la música romántica para cantar cuando estoy de minita viste después me gusta el rock y la música electrónica- contesto Gerard orgulloso tomándose un poco de la cerveza barata- y vos?  
-el cuarteto y la cumbia villera e´ mi pasión- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.  
-que me dé un beso que me dé un beso que me dé un beso- pensaba pero no decía nada porque era demasiado cagon.  
-también me gusta ariana grande pero no le digas a nadie- le susurro frank sensualmente al oído y gerard no te entendía nada.  
No entendía porque el chabón se había fijado en él. No entendía porque Mikey se lo había presentado. No entendía porque de repente estaba siendo tan social con alguien que no conocía. No entendía porque de un momento para el otro frank ya no hablaba como turro.  
Y menos entendió cuando frank dejo los vasos en la barra y lo agarro de la mano arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.  
Gerard ni cuenta se había dado de que se había hecho tan tarde y había un montón de gente bailando cumbia a unos metros de él. Y frank ya se había empezado a mover, sí que se sabía mover. Bailaba como loco y cada tanto perreaba pero gerard no se reía porque seguía shockeado con cara de boludo. Cuando reacciono empezó a bailar para los costados, por lo cual parecía un cangrejo haciendo un baile de apareamiento.  
Frank se cagaba de risa y así fue toda la noche. Fueron tomando cerveza tras cerveza, vaso de fernet tras vaso de fernet.  
-ESTOY SALIENDO CON UN CHABONNNNNNNNNNNNN- cantaba frank a todo pulmón con una botella de vino tinto en la mano que quiénsabededondelasaco. Cada tanto frank se olvidaba de su acento turro, su apariencia no lo favorecía pero a gerard lo volvía loco igual.  
Se fueron juntos a las 6 am, y gerard tenía que admitir que nunca la había pasado tan bien. Se subieron al primer taxi que encontraron y se pasaron los celulares. Se sacaron un par de selfies y en la radio empezó a sonar una canción conocida para los dos.  
-SO ONEEEE LAST TIMEEEE I NEED TO BE THE ONE WHO TAKES YOU HOME- cantaban a la par y el taxista pensaba seriamente en tirarse por la ventanilla del auto- ONE MORE TIMEEE I PROMISE AFTER THAT I´LL LET YOU GO- frank lo miro a los ojos e hizo lo que había estado esperando toda la noche, se le tiro encima y le comió la boca.  
Así fue como gerard y su actual novio se conocieron. Gerard Way el que cantaba canciones de Ricardo Montaner y Frank Iero el turro que escuchaba Ariana Grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón, no tenía ganas de corregir los errores. grasias a marcia x la inspirasion i x aser este suenio posivle k desirt mi bida....

**Author's Note:**

> yo solamente quería ser como malu y zach~


End file.
